


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Look

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren practices his hearteyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Look

**Author's Note:**

> Set in early 2011, probably for the Original Song episode, but I don't have something specific in my head. Read on my blog [here](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/26286575788/30-days-of-writing-challenge-look).

“You’re an idiot.”

“Shut the fuck up” Darren says gleefully. “I’m practicing. Rehearsing, excuse me. Okay, what about this one?”

He lifts his head dramatically and fixed Chris with another stare.

Chris shakes his head. “Too intense. You’re going for ‘in love’, not ‘have sex with me’.”

Darren leans back in his chair, frustrated. “You’re a harsh critic. Why not both?”

“Because you said so when you started making faces at me an hour ago. You’re not allowed to give up. Come on. Hearteye me. I’ll even go with you to that concert thing you’ve been talking about.”

Darren jerks his head up to look at Chris. “Oh my god, really?”

“If you make that face when you’re supposed to, then yes. You have achieved maximum hearteye.” Chris seems impressed.

“You cheated, you dick!” Darren acts mortally wounded.

“Yes, but it worked, didn’t it?” Chris laughs as he gets up and starts walking away when someone calls for him.

“I hate you” Darren pouts.

“I love you too!” Chris calls out over his shoulder.


End file.
